Footsteps in the Dark
by Dragonfires
Summary: A little game of Truth or Dare forces Draco and Ginny to spend MUCH time together. Will romance bloom?COMPLETE! Please RR
1. Do you dare?

I for one am not really fond of this pairing, but it is written for my friend Nicole, who is in love with it.  
  
*~Footsteps in the Dark~* By Dragonfires  
  
"Draco! C'mon! It'll be fun!" whined Pansy one night. Pansy Parkinson, a seventh year Slytherin had heard that some of the Gryffindors were going to be playing Truth or Dare tonight. After the defeat of Lord Voldemort, where Slytherins and Gryffindors fought shoulder to shoulder, no one really cared about the competition between the two houses. Pansy had made many friends in Gryffindor and was always hanging out with them.  
  
"It most certainly will not," answered Draco Malfoy, another seventh year Slytherin.  
  
"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase!"  
  
Draco decided that maybe Truth or Dare would be better than having to listen to Pansy's whining. He followed her out of the common room. When they got to the Gryffindor tower, the Gryffindors, along with a few Ravenclaws and Huffelpuffs, were seated in a circle. Pansy dropped down next to Dean Thomas and George Weasley (who had come from Hogsmeade just for the event). Draco found a spot in between the Patil twins.  
  
"Okay," said Lavender Brown. "Everyone is here. Let's get a few rules out of the way. Rule 1, sorry younger students, but anyone lower than fourth year is not allowed to watch or play. If McGonagall finds out that you did, boy are we going to get it. So all first to third years, it's bed time."  
  
A few of the students got up and grumbled as they walked towards their dormitories.  
  
"Now," resumed Lavender, "No fair repeat asking until everyone has gotten a shot. I guess I'll go first. Neville, Truth or Dare?"  
  
Neville blushed a deep red and said, "Truth."  
  
"Chicken," Lavender muttered under her breath. Aloud she said, "Okay Neville, if you could pair yourself up with anyone in the room, who would it be?"  
  
"Well, um...yea...um..."  
  
"Spit it out!"  
  
"Um...Hermione."  
  
There were a few catcalls and glances in Hermione's way, who looked horrified.  
  
"Okay, Neville," said Lavender. "Your turn." "Um, Seamus."  
  
"Dare, give me your best shot!" he said.  
  
"Um, kiss Lavender"  
  
"With pleasure, Neville, but before I begin my dare, Parvati, Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Dare, of course," she said.  
  
"Switch clothes with Harry, except for underwear, because that is sick."  
  
The two went up to and empty dormitory to carry out this, as Lavender and Seamus made out on the red carpet. After Parvati, in Harry's T-shirt and boxers, and Harry, in Parvati's pink PJ tank top and pants, emerged, Parvati began to think of who to dare next. No way would anyone say Truth now. Suddenly she had an idea. She broke apart Seamus and Lavender and whispered her idea. Lavender nodded eagerly.  
  
"With the player's permission, we have a joint Dare we would like to do. Do all players comply?"  
  
Twenty-two heads nodded eagerly.  
  
"Lavender and I dare...Draco and Ginny."  
  
"I refuse to kiss her!" said Draco.  
  
"Calm down," said Lavender. "You don't have to kiss her. You two will go on a series of four dates. One for each Saturday of this month, meaning one is tomorrow. Do you accept, or take the consequence?"  
  
The two nodded sullenly.  
  
Padma Patil shrieked, "We need to make up an itinerary!"  
  
"Yes!" shouted many of the girls. Most of them rushed up to the seventh year girls' dormitory to begin planning. Ron chased after them shouting, "I am her big brother! I get to have some control here!"  
  
"Err," said Draco looking at the now 3/4 empty room. "End Game?"  
  
******************* Please R/R!!!!!!  
  
~Dragonfires 


	2. Gryffindors and Slytherins

***** Every time I try I've been here before I've seen you before I can't escape walking through these halls Hard to find a place where there are no walls And no lines begging me to cross Only straight ahead Better move along ---"These Walls"- TRAPT *****  
  
*~Footsteps in the Dark~*  
  
That Saturday night Ginny sat in a chair surrounded by the Gryffindor seventh and sixth year girls. This would have been fun...if someone else was doing it. Right now they were getting Ginny ready for her "big date." Ginny was sitting on her bed in a slip and a camisole waiting for the tortures of getting ready that they were about to do to her.  
  
"Ginny!" said Lavender, her head stuck in Ginny's trunk. "You don't have any clothes!"  
  
"Yes I do," she retorted. "They're in there."  
  
"That isn't what I mean. You don't have any date clothes. Never mind, I'll lend you some of my stuff."  
  
"Uh, do I get to approve it before you order me to wear it?"  
  
"When hell freezes over give me a call."  
  
Ginny sighed. Lavender began searching through her trunk and came up with a black skirt fringed with lace. The top was a spaghetti strapped shirt with a cowl neckline in black. I was pretty, but it was tight since Lavender was thinner than Ginny and low cut.  
  
"Lavender," she complained. "This is too tight."  
  
"Perfect!"  
  
"Urg."  
  
After Parvati and Lavender decorated her face in make-up they began to fix her hair.  
  
"Ow!" said Ginny, "You're pulling!"  
  
"Well" said Parvati. "You know what they say. You have to suffer to be beautiful. Boy, wasn't it easier when clothes didn't have to match and boys had cooties?"  
  
****  
  
Seamus and Harry were having similar problems with Draco. Though he and Harry were not on perfect terms, ever since Voldemort's fall, their relationship improved slightly. Now they were acquaintances. Seamus at the moment was trying to find out what to do with his hair.  
  
"Why do you wear it slicked back all the time? You're already sometimes called Albino Boy. Do you want to be called Egghead too?"  
  
"Shut up, Seamus."  
  
"We'll you are not going to wear it slicked back today."  
  
"Since you have me tied to this chair apparently I have no choice."  
  
"Good. Oh, and Harry, give it to him."  
  
"You touch me, Potter, and you will die."  
  
"Oh stop being such a big baby," said Harry after spraying cologne on him. Harry walked over to a drawer and pulled out a small bottle.  
  
"Potter, what is that?"  
  
"Seamus, you explain."  
  
Seamus took the bottle from Harry and tried to put a serious look on his face, which promptly failed, so he smiled.  
  
"Draco, my man," he said. "Sometimes when you are eating you eat a nasty little bugger called garlic. Sometimes you eat beans, but we can't help you there. Sometimes you eat stuff that will later smell bad. When you come to a lady's door...Stop laughing Harry...Okay, I think you know what we are talking about, Draco."  
  
Seamus slapped a bottle of cinnamon breath mints in his hand.  
  
"No way am I going to kiss her!" shouted Draco.  
  
"You never know, old buddy."  
  
****  
  
Ginny and Draco walked in silence down the corridor towards the statue from which they could get to Hogsmede. Ginny was feeling very uncomfortable due to the fact that Parvati had found some way to stuff the invisibility cloak underneath her clothes for when they got back.  
  
Draco was not in a good mood due to the breath mint incident.  
  
After tapping the statue and sliding down, Ginny offered an arm to Draco.  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
**** Sorry it is so short! But it is 3:00 AM and I am tired. Buh bye  
  
Btw- thanks to eniomreh, elfgirl, Nicole, The Green Pixie Dust Poet, evilryokojessieandfiend, Ashley, sheneedsanewname, and Luna-Elentari for reviewing!  
  
Dragonfires 


	3. Let's Go

Whoopwhoop! Chapter 3! I want to say thanks first to all the people who have reviewed. Just reading them really makes my day! Sorry that the chapters are really short so far. Just trying to cut to the chase here instead of beating around the bush. I think someone mentioned something about the cliffhanger ending. Well, just to warn you, I LOVE CLIFFIES. So be prepared! ~Dragonfires  
  
************** "In the car, I just can't wait, To pick you up on our first date, Is it cool if I hold your hand? Is it wrong if I think it is lame to dance? Do you like my stupid hair? Would you guess I didn't know what to wear? I'm just scared of what you think. You make me nervous, so I really can't eat.  
  
Let's go. Don't wait. This night's almost over Honest, let's make This night last forever Forever and ever Let's make this last forever Forever and ever Let's make this last forever." ~ 'First Date'- Blink 182  
  
***************  
  
Draco took Ginny's offered arm, and they made their way out of Honeyduke's. They made there way through Hogsmede, and then went to the Little Phoenix Pub. It was a cozy little place that wasn't very crowded and served decent meals. After seating Ginny, Draco sat in his own and pulled a piece of paper from his pocket.  
  
"Okay, well your friends gave us an itinerary. So I guess we should see what they have to say," he said, and then he began to read aloud. "Number One, Go to the Three Broomsticks or the Little Phoenix Pub. Well, I guess we can check that one off. Number Two, Draco, you pay. Understandable. And we'll get to the rest of the stuff later."  
  
Ginny raised an eyebrow at the "and we'll get to the rest of the stuff later," but she let him continue.  
  
"Um," he said. "Harry said that you had a list of questions or something?"  
  
"Oh yea," Ginny fumbled in her purse and brought out a sealed envelope. On it was written in large letters was "Do Not Open Until Seated."  
  
"Well I guess we can open it then."  
  
"Sounds fine to me."  
  
"Okay, I think Lavender gave use each a copy. Now, Number One, Tell what are some of your favorite things." Draco wrinkled his nose in disgust. "My God, am I the only one that thinks these questions are idiotic and pointless."  
  
"Nope," said Ginny. She grabbed Draco's copy and hers and threw them both into a nearby fireplace. "Voila! No more idiotic or pointless questions."  
  
"Brilliant for a Weasley," he retorted. Ginny chose to ignore the insult.  
  
She posed a question, "So, what kind of torture did Harry and Seamus put you through?"  
  
"All types of crap! I was forced into these revolting dress robes, made to wear my hair loose, and given *ahem* men talks."  
  
She smiled. "Men talks? What's that?"  
  
"Oh trust me, you don't want to know."  
  
"I wouldn't ask you if I didn't want to know."  
  
"Oh stuff like what are the best snog spots at Hogwarts, the dangers of eating garlic, breath mints, who patrols which corridor, and such."  
  
Ginny laughed at the thought of Harry and Seamus talking to Draco of all people about that.  
  
"Hey!" he said. "That isn't funny!"  
  
"Yes it is. So what flavor?"  
  
"What the hell...?"  
  
"Breath mints. What flavor are they?"  
  
"Err..."he pulled it out of his pocket, "cinnamon."  
  
"My favorite."  
  
"I'm going to choose to ignore that comment."  
  
"Ignore it as you may, but cinnamon is my favorite flavor. Must have something to do with the hair."  
  
Draco shrugged as the can-can dancers filed onto the small stage that was set up inside the pub. He had met the lead girl, Nicole, a few times, and she had told him there would be a show tonight. After the show, Ginny and Draco finished their meals, continued to banter for a while, then left.  
  
****************  
  
"So how is it being on top in Slytherin all of the time?" asked Ginny. She threw a rock into the lake and watched as it skipped.  
  
"It's okay really. Technically I'm not really on top."  
  
"But you're their Seeker and..."  
  
"Their Seeker who has never won a single game for them."  
  
"But you have won plenty of times against Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Okay, let me rephrase my statement~ I am their seeker who has never won a single game that counted."  
  
"I never did get why there was so much competition between our two Houses."  
  
"It is because Salazar and Godric always fought."  
  
"But shouldn't it be ancient history now?"  
  
"I guess the Houses have hung on to it as a way of being loyal to their Founder."  
  
"Okay, well, I need to get back up to the castle. Ron is going to kill me if I don't get up there soon."  
  
"Okay. Well, it was nice talking to you. We should do this again."  
  
"Err...Draco? We have to do it again."  
  
"Yea, right."  
  
************* yay Nicole! You are a can can dancer! 


	4. I don't know

Well, well, well! Here we are at the fourth chapter and second date of Footsteps in the Dark. I would like to thank all of the people who have reviewed: nirvana, Howler, blackdragonofdeath13, GordoLuvr4Life8988, Amy, Elven Maiden, elfgirl, Gusha, enoimreh, intofire101, evilryokojesseandfiend, and if I forgot someone I am truly sorry from the bottom of my heart. Enjoy the next Chapter!  
  
*****************  
  
I think about your face, And how I fall into your eyes. The outline that I trace, Around the one that I call mine. Time called for that space. Unclear where you drew those lines. I don't need to solve this case. And I don't need to look behind. Close my eyes. Let the whole thing pass me by. There is no time to be asking why. So I'll run away with you by my side. I need to let go of this pride. Until this echo in my mind subsides. ~ ~ "Echo"- TRAPT  
  
****************  
  
"So here we are again," said Draco.  
  
"Yep," Ginny said trying to think of something to say.  
  
"Kinda makes you wish you had those questions huh?"  
  
"Ugh. Not really. Do you really want to answer questions like 'What is your favorite colour?,' 'What is your favorite subject?,' or 'What do you like to do in your free time?'"  
  
He mustered a face of absolute disgust. "Not particurely."  
  
"So, if you don't mind me asking," she said. "What is your current status?"  
  
"Single. It is the only way to live."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"You can hit on anyone you want and do not have anyone bugging you about staying loyal to your girlfriend."  
  
"Oh, but I thought that you were dating Pansy?"  
  
"That nitwit is saying that again!"  
  
"No, no I just got that impression. I mean she does seem to hang out you...a lot. And you went to the End of Year Ball together."  
  
"No, we're just friends I guess. Well, I can say right now that I am single and not really looking around. I tried dating Blaise Zambini once and she was an utter and complete tart. Sure most guys would be happy that their girlfriend goes far, but she wanted to go all the way before we had bairly known each other. So, I broke up with her, and looked for a slower girl. Cho Chang was too slow."  
  
"I never really got why you went out with Cho."  
  
"Well you have to give it to her, she is pretty. I was surprised she said yes though. Thought that she was to busy crying over Cedric. I guess she was ready to move on. So, enough about me! How about you?"  
  
"Single, but looking."  
  
"So have you had a boyfriend before?"  
  
"Err, yea. I went out with Harry for a little bit, but I think he was still a little hung over Cho. We decided we were better off as friends."  
  
"Oh no! The attack of the 'Just as Friends!'"  
  
"Shut up! For your information, he was the one that suggested it."  
  
"Ah noble Potter come to save the day."  
  
"That was low, Draco."  
  
"I am sorry, fair lady, but I never did like Potter. I did want to be friend with him. I offered him my friendship on the train in our first year, but he turned it down without giving me a chance."  
  
"Well, you did insult my brother."  
  
"Yes, that was a bit of a mistake."  
  
Ginny raised an eyebrow but did not say anything.  
  
******************  
  
"So, if you couldn't find anyone in the Slytherin House, why didn't you venture out into the others?"  
  
"Ah, but I did, Ginny. You forgot Cho."  
  
"Well then why not Gryffindor or Hufflepuff?"  
  
"The House competition gets too much in the way. Not many people like Huffelpuff, and Slytherins HATE Gryffindors, or they're supposed too. Dating a Ravenclaw is pretty much accepted by everyone."  
  
She nodded then looked at her watch.  
  
"It's late, and Ron is going to kill me if I'm not back soon."  
  
"Yea. Well nice talking to you."  
  
Ginny quickly stole a hug from him and then ran up towards the castle.  
  
***********************  
  
Parvati had viewed the scene by the lake.  
  
"It is working," she whispered to Hermione.  
  
**********************  
  
Read? Review!  
  
~ dragonfires | | | | | \/ 


	5. Drumroll

I want to thank all of my readers for their comments- ya'll really make my day!  
  
*********  
  
"So..." said Draco, "Here we are. Date number three."  
  
Draco and Ginny sat in the Three Broomsticks downing butterbeers. Ginny slid hers from hand to hand, finding almost no words to say. Then she spoke up.  
  
"Draco- Now when I say this, I don't mean that you are a boring person. I think you are great, but on these date things, have you had any fun? I really haven't."  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"Same here and I think it is because of the damn itineraries."  
  
He took the one that was designated for tonight, and the next night out of his pocket. Ripping them in half he said, "Now, what do you want to do?"  
  
Ginny gave a small smile.  
  
***********  
  
"Draco, this is amazing!" she said as he and she flew on Draco's Firebolt. The two grazed the tops of the trees and rose up to capture a star.  
  
"You like it?" he answered, "How about this?"  
  
He increased the speed to its maximum as Ginny gasped and held his waist tightly. Even though it was going very fast, she did not feel much fear. You would think she would after when she turned seven years old, Fred brought her up on his broom and accidentally dropped her. Then in flying class she once lost control of the broom and she ended up flying into Professor Trelawney's Divination classroom. But now, she found the flying to be exciting and safer. She felt protected.  
  
Draco brought the broom to a stop and made it hover in the air.  
  
"So what time do you think it is?" he asked.  
  
"I could care less right now."  
  
He brought the broom down to the ground and the two dismounted.  
  
"But don't you need to be back in the tower by a certain time?"  
  
"I don't know," said Ginny innocently, while quietly lacing her fingers in Draco's.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked.  
  
"Well my lady, if you don't want to go inside and you probably don't want to have another go on the broom, what do you propose we do?"  
  
Ginny inched closer to Draco, who, seeing her motive, caught her mouth with his own. The kiss, Ginny's first, was pure romance, each only thinking the purest of thoughts.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing?"  
  
Ginny pulled away and looked at the owner of that voice.  
  
"Ron?" she said.  
  
"What were you two doing?"  
  
"You have eyes, Wealsey," Draco seethed, "Why don't you use it."  
  
"Ron?" said another voice, "What is going on?"  
  
Pansy peeked out from behind the bushes.  
  
"Sorry? Did I interrupt something?" she said looking around at everyone.  
  
"Shit!" said Draco, "What's next Weasel? Potter and Granger? Or were you two having a snog session and we interrupted."  
  
"Shut up you two!" shouted Ginny.  
  
"Okay," said Ron fiercely, "I'll shut up- but there is no way you two are going on that last date, even if I have to tie you up and lock you in your room. If Mum finds out you have been snogging the ferret..."  
  
"Urg!" Ginny shouted as she stormed off towards the castle.  
  
********** Drama!  
  
~Dragonfires 


	6. The Last Chapter

Well here it is. Sorry it took me so long to get to it to ya'll. I hope you're happy that this chapter is slightly longer and has aggravating brothers, snog scenes, more broomsticks, and yet another visit to Hogsmeade. Enjoy!  
  
********** Ginny, slamming the portrait closed, stalked into the Gryffindor Tower. Only two people were still in the common room; Parvati and Hermione. At Ginny's dramatic entrance, the two girls turned from their conversation to her.  
  
"You okay Ginny?" said a concerned Hermione.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," said Ginny as she made her way to the sixth year girls' dormitory.  
  
"Oh, what's up, Gin? Did Malfoy nibble too hard on your lip or something," teased Parvati.  
  
"That isn't funny."  
  
"C'mon, you can tell us what's wrong."  
  
Ginny plopped down on the sofa, "Might as well. Ron will be raving about it any minute in here. He's being really overprotective. All I did was kiss him..."  
  
"You kissed Ron?" said Parvati.  
  
"No! She kissed Malfoy!" said Hermione, looking excited.  
  
Parvati gasped, "Oh how was it?"  
  
"Good, I guess, but that isn't the point," Ginny began.  
  
"I can't believe it," Parvati said excitedly, "You snogged Draco Malfoy!"  
  
"Damn straight."  
  
Ron had come into the Common Room.  
  
"Ron, I really don't want to hear it," said Ginny.  
  
"Well you are going to have to."  
  
"Oh my God, Ron, are you going to give her a talk that an overprotective mother would give?"  
  
"Parvati! She was snogging a Malfoy!"  
  
"Get used to it. Ginny is sixteen; a big girl now. She can tie her own shoes and everything."  
  
"And Ron," Ginny began, "What were you doing with Pansy. If you can kiss a Slytherin without concern, then hell I can too."  
  
"Ginny, there is a difference. The Malfoys are under suspicion."  
  
"So were the Parkingsons for many years."  
  
"Mum will have a fit."  
  
"If you tell her about Draco, I'll tell her about Pansy. Now, until you can think of a better reason why I shouldn't date Malfoy, I'll be in bed."  
  
With that as her closing statement, she walked up to her room.  
  
*****************  
  
Throwing her cloak on her bed without glancing at it, Ginny made preparations to go to bed. After tugging it off to a satin camisole, but her skirt still on, she noticed the window was open. Groaning, she made a move to close it, but seeing a broomstick leaning next to the sill and hearing a rustle of fabric, she stopped. Pulling her wand out from her skirt pocket, she pointed it at the room.  
  
"All right," she said, her voice quavering a little, "Who's in here."  
  
"You can stop the dramatics," said a low voice, "It's just me. You threw your cloak on me."  
  
Looking over towards her bed, she saw Draco lying there. Lucky for her, it was near Christmas time, and no one else was in her dormitory room.  
  
"Hold on a second," she said, grabbing her shirt from the floor and throwing it back on. She then walked over to her bed. "I guess you heard that big fight downstairs."  
  
"Yea, but I think you definitely had the upper hand."  
  
"Thank you. So...what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well I was in the neighborhood."  
  
Ginny raised an eyebrow, "Draco, we live in the same neighborhood."  
  
He shrugged, "So we do."  
  
"I'm serious. What are you really up to?"  
  
"Well," he said, fingering the key-hole ties of her shirt, "It was you who wanted to kiss in the first place, yet we were interrupted. So, I was thinking we could finish it up here."  
  
Ginny smiled and closed her eyes, letting his mouth come down on hers.  
  
****************  
  
"So what are you going to do about Ron?" asked Draco later as they both lay in Ginny's bed. Nothing had really happened, besides kissing, but they felt a little tired all the same.  
  
"I really don't know. I was thinking of guilt tripping him into accepting you. Remind him of Pansy and a few other girls that I found out about."  
  
"Ah, the joys of blackmail."  
  
"Well, it works."  
  
"Yep...so what kind of stuff did he do?"  
  
"Sorry, I'm sworn to secrecy."  
  
"You're no fun."  
  
"Oh yes I am!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
After those few words, Draco chastely kissed Ginny's forehead; the two drifted off to sleep, wrapped in each others arms."  
  
****************  
  
At this moment, Ginny and Draco weren't the only Slytherin and Gryffindor together. Ron and Pansy, hand in hand, walked around the lake.  
  
"You've been awfully quiet," said Pansy.  
  
"It's Ginny and Malfoy; I don't like the idea of her dating what was an enemy."  
  
"Ron, it is probably about time that you accepted it. It is already far too late in the game to stop it now. The time to have done it was before they even set foot to go on a date."  
  
"I know, but I didn't want to embarrass the girl by refusing to let her accept a dare."  
  
"I think you have embarrassed her further by telling her to stop seeing him."  
  
"But he's a Slytherin!"  
  
"I hope you don't mean that as an insult. I am one too."  
  
"No, I don't. It is just that your House and people have been known to be cunning; find back-doors to things and rules. I still have a very hard time trusting Malfoy. It is like that silly show that Muggles watch. Hermione brought over a television when she visited this summer. The show is called 'Bubby: The Vampire Slayer,' or something of that nature. Hermione was watching it all of the time."  
  
"You mean 'Buffy?'"  
  
"Yea, that name. Well there was some character named Anya or something. She was a demon, but a good one. You are kind of like that. A Slytherin, but one I know I can trust."  
  
"It's nice to know that. And if I were in your shoes, I would give Draco a chance. He may seem like nothing but a bad boy on the outside, but like Spike, he can be a really nice guy."  
  
Ron smiled and leaned in to kiss Pansy.  
  
************  
  
"I'm going to give you a chance," said Ron to Ginny and Draco the next morning, "But one slip up..."  
  
"Ron..." said Ginny, her eyes brimming with tears, "Thank you. I don't think you have ever done anything like this for me. Ever."  
  
"Gin, I'm kind of like a parent I guess. I don't want to see my little girl grow up. That is what you are in a way. Fred and George were always trying to mess around with you. I must have taken it into my hands to protect you."  
  
Ginny smiled and hugged Ron as Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati walked into the Common Room.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Lavender.  
  
Ginny excitedly walked over to tell her as Draco walked over to Ron.  
  
Extending his hand, Draco said, "Don't worry. I'll take good care of you."  
  
"Oh you had better," said Ron, but then he smiled and shook Draco's hand heartily.  
  
Draco smiled back and said to the five girls (Pansy was also present) and Ron and Harry, "You guys ready for Hogsmeade?"  
  
There were many cheers and as they grabbed their cloaks and fastened them. Ginny, remembering something, bound over to Parvati and Lavender, who were standing near Draco.  
  
"I almost forgot to tell you guys," said Ginny to the two girls, "Thanks. I owe you one."  
  
The two smiled, accepted her thanks, and walked away.  
  
"Thanks for what?" asked Draco as she sat on his lap.  
  
"Oh that will be our little secret."  
  
Fin.  
  
***********  
  
Hope ya'll like it. Great having all of ya'll aboard.  
  
Dragonfires 


End file.
